


Philly Fast

by 10k_au



Category: z nation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: After the events of s1ep03, 10k and reader are on thee run from Tobias' men and separated from the group, they take shelter in an armoured truck.





	

The only sound is that of footsteps. The smacking of feet on concrete as you run. 10k is a couple of metres ahead of you, his long stride granting him the distance with ease. You can’t hear your pursuers behind you, but you can’t pause for a second, they could be upon you at any time. 10k looks back at you and hold out a hand to grasp yours and pull you along.

“In here” He flings the back door to an abandoned van open and climbs inside, pulling you in after him. Before you’ve even turned around, he’s shut the door and you’re in complete darkness. There’s silence except from both of your rugged breathing. You put a hand to your chest, trying to keep calm. As your eyes adjust to the dark, you can just about make out 10k squatted by the doors, ear to the metal.

…Silence.

SMASH.

10k falls away from the door, and scrambles back to his feet. Someone is pounding their fist into the door, and voices are babbling over the top of each other. They’re out there and they’re seconds from getting to you.

“They’re in here Tobias!” A muffled voice calls. 10k has moved backwards until his back presses against you, you can feel his heartbeat, so fast that it feels as though it’s going to rip from his chest.

“Get them out then!” Tobias is outside the door as well now, he sounds calm. He sounds as though he’s going to do anything to get you back. There’s more banging and scuffling, but the doors remain firmly shut. 

“Fuck, it’s locked”

You sigh in relief, and sink down to a sitting position, back pressed against the hard, cold side of the vehicle. 10k sits as well, a little way away from you and rests his rifle on his knee, a little more relaxed, but ready in case of any change to the situation.

You must have fallen asleep. You awaken with a jerk and look around the van. 10k is cleaning the sight on his gun. He looks up and his eyes glint towards you in the dim lighting. Wiping sleep out of your eyes, you realise how awfully quiet it is.

“Are they gone?” you ask quietly.

“Yeah” he replies “They gave up a few hours ago”. Your mind whirls. A few hours ago?

“How long have we been here?” you ask, unscrewing your flask and taking a long swig of water, long needed since before Tobias’ men had taken you hostage. The cold liquid soothes your throat and you almost gasp out of relief.

“12 hours give or take” he goes back to cleaning, using the inside of his shirt to polish the glass and metal.

“Twelve?” you drop your flask and the spilled water soaks into your trousers, you’re too shocked to even notice.

“Yeah, don’t worry the others will come for us soon”

You’re not so sure, how would they know where you were? Even if they did, how would they manage to get you out if your attackers couldn’t? You jump to your feet and run to the door, you pound your fists, screaming for help, tears welling up and threatening to overspill. Your knuckles are on fire with pain, and your throat is hoarse, but you can’t physically stop yourself. The walls are closing in, you can’t breathe, and you have to get out. 10k, shocked by your reaction, jumps to his feet, wanders across and puts a hand on your shoulder. But you shake him off and attack the doors again, gasping for air.

“Please… Someone!”

10k approaches you again, but this time grabs you with both hands around the waist and pulls you away, he pulls you crying and flailing to the ground and smooths your hair a little.

“Hey, you’re going to hurt yourself.” He mutters. You can hardly hear him and you stare, panicked into his eyes. You can’t get your breathing under control, it feels as though you’re dying. Perhaps you are. “They’re going to find us” he continues. “You’re going to be fine.”

You swallow and clench your fists, trying in vain to match your breathing to 10k’s calm in and exhalations. He’s smiling softly at you, and holding you in a way that almost makes you forget why you were panicking in the first place. You blush deeply at the thoughts entering your head, and you’re wildly glad that it’s too dark for him to see the change of colour in your cheeks.

“You okay?” he asks gently, stroking your hair again. You sob again, all of your fears flooding back.

“I don’t want to die” you whimper, “In here, right now..”

“We’re not going to die” he tells you firmly. “Do you think that Addy and the others would let that…”

“I never even kissed a guy, you know that?” You interrupt, tears rolling down your hot cheeks. “I haven’t lived my life.”

10k lifts you up to sit opposite him and holds your face in your hands. He stares at you, giving you a look that reminds you of your parents, that stern ‘listen to me’ face.

“Y/N we are not going to die in here.” He states. “Because I haven’t gotten to ten thousand yet.” His serious face breaks into a smile and you can’t help but giggle a little in between sobs. There’s silence and you close your eyes, trying again to calm yourself down.

Then he kisses you. With his hands still either side of your face, his lips meet yours softly, moulding around yours for only a second before he pulls away. Your eyes snap open, and he shrugs, his hands dropping to his sides.

“Now you’ve kissed a guy” he tells you, “And I’ve kissed a girl”

Everything is different in that moment. A strange warmness spreads down your body, a tingling that you’ve never felt in association with 10k before. You look at him, all his lines, all his slight movements in the blink of an eye. Without a second thought you know what you want, you move towards him, closing the space again and place a hand either side of his crossed legs, his eyes follow you, and the smile drops off of his lips. With a tremble you move your lips to within an inch of his.

He kisses you again and your whole body sets on fire. He pushes you to the floor and climbs on top of you, his hands sliding over your hips and up your body, his lips still attached to yours. You push back into the kiss, and wriggle your hands up under his shirt. His back is warm to the touch, and your hands must be cold because he flinches a little at your touch. He presses into you, moving his kisses across from your mouth to your jaw, sloppy and rushed. There’s a heat behind his movements that makes you want more, so much more.

With a moan, your fingers curl into his dark unruly hair and pull him back to kiss him again, forcing his mouth open against yours. Your hands find their way to the waistband of his trousers and you can’t believe what’s happening. This boy, who has been in your life for a length of time undeterminable in the apocalypse, who you couldn’t imagine living without anymore. He has a whole new meaning to you. He’s not someone you want in your life anymore. You need him. His kisses have moved to your chest and along your collarbone, and you’re wriggling underneath the pressure of his body. His warm breath against your skin creates goose bumps that make you shiver in pleasure.

He pauses and pulls away a little before lolling his head, shaking it a little.

“I’m sorry” He says, so quietly you hardly hear him at all. “I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you.” He begins to pull away and you grab his shirt, pulling him back with a force that surprises you, let alone him.

“I need you” you whisper, barely able to speak. He lifts his head and smiles at you softly. The crooked lift in his lips makes your heart skip a beat. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long” he tells you in a rough excited tone. “You have no idea.” He traces a finger up one of your arms, along your shoulder and to your lips. You close your eyes, revelling in his touch, working through all of the emotions surging through you. When his lips meet your neck though, you implode, and your lips move without you telling them to.

“I love you” you blurt.

There’s silence and 10k’s nose tickles your neck gently as he carefully nuzzles you. Then he pulls away again and you open your eyes to see him looking at you, head tilted to the side. He looks you up and down and moves a hand up into your hair.

“I think I love you too” He replies, before diving in with hunger for another kiss.


End file.
